Wolf's Rain: Trails of Paradise
by NekoSparky
Summary: A young Wolf is chosen to find 5 magical stones that have sealed the entrance to Paradise for years. She is soon joined by 4 others and she soon discovers the secrets of the past. But what about actually reaching the true Paradise?
1. Destiny Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain but I do own the new characters in this story.**

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chapter 1 –Destiny Revealed**

A midnight blue wolf awoke with a fright, she was floating in darkness and she couldn't see anything,

"Is this a dream or…reality?" the wolf said,

The wolf was a real dark midnight, almost black, but a shimmer of blue shone in her fur. She had crystal blue eyes which had a little sparkle to them, suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her and a soft voice spoke to her,

"What is your name young one?" said the voice,

"My name is Hope," the wolf said, "Who wants to know?"

"Someone who's been watching you for a long time,"

"Who has been watching me? What are you talking about?" Hope cried out,

"Have you heard of Paradise?" the voice asked,

"Paradise? Isn't that just a myth?" Hope asked,

"Paradise is real, I am a guardian and I had to choose a wolf with the purest heart, which is you young Hope, to go on a journey and guide he chosen one to the entrance to Paradise. Find five stones and unseal the entrance, this necklace will help,"

The guardian then shot a beam of light which hit Hope in the chest, she looked down but all she saw was a whitish blur, she howled

"But I can't do this alone,"

She looked into the distance and saw a black and white creature, The voice of the guardian rand out and said,

"Believe young one, the answer comes from within,"

Hope was then engulfed in a light….

Hope woke up among rocks and stuff,

"Phew, it was a dream," she then looked at her chest and saw the necklace, it wasn't a dream…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R+R!**


	2. A City of Howls

**Me: Here's the second chapter of my Wolf's Rain story, hope you enjoy it!**

**Heather: YAY! When do I come in this?**

**Me: You come in this chapter, OK,**

**Heather: YAY!**

**Emma: Why does she have to come in first?**

**Kirstie: Yea!**

**Me: She asked if she could come in first,**

**Beth: But I wanted to come in first,**

**Me: Well you're not,**

**Heather: SHUT UP I'm trying to read.**

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chapter 2-A City of Howls**

Hope shot a glance at the necklace; it was a thin silver chain which led to a heart shape with a blue gem in the middle of it. Hope looked into the distance and saw a city which kind of looked deserted but she wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, Hope heard footsteps and saw a soldier with a rifle in his hand; he saw Hope and got ready to shoot,

"Mangy Mutt, wolves are nothing but bloodthirsty monsters," said the man, Hope bared her teeth, she hated humans for thinking her kind were bloodthirsty monsters, that's why she didn't trust humans,

"I thought wolves were gone for good 500 years ago, but obviously some are still alive,"

He pointed his rifle and shot a bullet but Hope dodged it and charged at the man. The soldier fired multiple bullets but Hope was too fast, she finally jumped and sunk her fangs into his neck, he cried out in pain. He sunk to his knees and fainted; Hope ran from the scene and arrived at a little hill a few miles from the city. Hope saw a girl in front of her, she had long black hair tied back in a braid and she had emerald eyes and pale skin. She wore a white gypsy skirt, white boob tube and a white shawl, she had a bow and arrow in her hand and Hope thought she was going to fire. Hope growled and the girl shivered with fear, suddenly, a pack of huskies appeared behind the girl and attacked Hope. Hope tried to fight back but she was overpowered and was badly injured. Hope was about to faint when a brownish blur approached her and said,

"That's what you get for messing with us," and disappeared and then Hope fainted.

A strong pair of hands lifted her up.

On the other side of the city, a bluish grey wolf was wandering the streets in sadness. It was a few days ago that the pups owner died and was frightened to think what had happened. On the wolf's right front paw was a bracelet with a monkey on it, the old lady gave it to her. Suddenly, a young man, about 24, appeared with his German shepherd dog and the young wolf knew who it was. The man said "You will pay for what you did to granny, you MONSTER!"

The young wolf turned and ran for her life….

Hope woke up to find that she was in a steel cage surrounded by computers and other cages. A woman in mid 30s approached Hope's cage

"Oh, so you're finally awake, your kind of an unusual wolf, never seen one like you," the woman said,

"Anything on what 'creature' that thing is?" said a voice that Hope recognised as the soldier that tried to shoot her, she growled,

"Now Mr.Yaiden, it seems that this is a wolf,"

"So, it is a bloodthirsty monster, kill it, kill it now,"

"No Quent, we need further research," the woman got a closer look at Hope's blue eyes, Hope was a bit uneasy with a human so close and started to shake,

"It's OK girl, we're not going to hurt you,"

Hope still wasn't sure and gave a growl as a little warning and the woman backed away, suddenly a posh lady with a soft pink dress that flowed to her ankles and curly red hair entered in,

"Quent, Cher, we need more research at the lab," she said. Hope took a glance at her and saw a large white dog appear at the lady's side, no… Hope knew it was a white wolf,

"Coming Lady Penelope" Ouents and Cher said.

The white wolf stared at Hope then went after her owner, the room was now empty and quiet.

"You seem troubled," said a voice, Hope noticed there was another wolf next to her cage. He was a light brown and had a collar on his neck,

"I just don't trust humans," Hope said, "Why are you in here?"

"I've been here a long time helping with the professors with their research, I'm Hige,"

"I'm Hope,"

"Why don't you trust humans?" Asked Hige,

"They destroyed my home with their mecha, I was the only survivor. I'm searching for Paradise," said Hope,

"Paradise, so you were chosen by the guardian," asked Hige,

"How do you know that?" Hope asked,

"All wolves know about it, that's probably why you got that necklace," he said,

Hope forgot all about the necklace but she still had it,

"Listen, I'll help you escape so you can continue your quest," said Hige,

"But, why?" asked Hope

"Someone should finally unseal the entrance, I believe you can do it Hope,"

"Hige, thanks," Hope said,

Hige then pushed his paw around the bolt and shimmied it open, he may be chubby but he has skinny paws, he then unlocked Hope's cage,

"See that tunnel, just go down and you should end right in the city in an alley way," he said,v

"Thanks, bye Hige" Hope shouted,

"Good Luck" he replied.

Hope made her way down the tunnel, it was very dirty,

"Humans are so filthy," said Hope, suddenly, she caught a scent other than rats and waste. It was a sweet scent, like flower, Hope never smelled anything like it before,

"Is it the…..chosen one?" Hope said to herself,

Hope didn't know but she knew that she never smelt a scent like this before. She continued down the tunnel following the scent but she came to the end of the tunnel and into the alley way, she lost the scent,

"Darn it" she scowled,

Hope wandered down the alley way when she saw a man with a rifle and his dog. He looked like he was going to shoot something; Hope got a closer and saw a frightened bluish grey wolf backing away slowly,

"I'll be glad when you're dead," he sneered as he raised his rifle, Hope hated men like this and ran to help, she jumped in front of the scared wolf and snarled at the gunner, his dog ran towards Hope but she dodged and bit the dog on the shoulder, the dog whined in pain and the gunner took his gun out and pointed it at the grey wolf, Hope jumped and bit the man on the arm, he dropped his gun and decided to leave,

"I'll be back," he threatened, Hope just growled at him.

Hope turned to see the younger wolf hiding behind some garbage bins,

"It's OK, he's gone," said Hope,

The wolf emerged from the bins,

"Thank you for helping me," the wolf said,

"Why was he chasing you?" asked Hope,

"He thinks I killed my owner on purpose, my owner was his grandmother,"

"What happened to her?" Hope asked,

"I jumped up on her when she got my meal ready, she fell and stopped breathing, I didn't mean to," she said shaking,

Hope felt sorry for the pup,

"I'm Hope"

"My name is Heather,"

Heather noticed the necklace around Hope's neck,

"That's a nice necklace," Heather said,

"Thanks," said Hope,

"I've never seen you around before," said Heather,

"I'm searching for Paradise," said Hope,

"For real, I've always thought that was a myth, its real?"

"Apparently, yes, I was chosen by the guardian,"

Heather was horror struck and amazed,

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Hope,

"No, I only have the streets now," said Heather,

"Do you want to come with me?" Hope asked,

"Oh yes, it'll be good to have company," said Heather,

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the two wolves. The light lowered onto Heather's neck and disappeared. Heather now wore a thin dark blue chain with a heart shape with a green gem in the middle,

"Whoa, you got a necklace like me, weird?" said Hope confused,

"It's beautiful, it matches my bracelet," then Heather showed Hope her monkey bracelet, Hope laughed,

"C'mon, let's get going," said Hope,

"Okay," said Heather,

Then the two wolves ran towards to the edge of the city.

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. A Bloody Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters.**

**Claimer: I do own the new characters though **

**Wolf's Rain**

**Chapter 3-A Bloody Wolf**

Hope and Heather made their way to the edge of the city. All there was were dirty alley ways and garbage bins, the wolves came to a wide alley way,

"Let's have a look down here," said Hope,

Heather just nodded; Hope could tell she was a bit uneasy.

They advanced toward the end when Hope saw a pack of dogs and a young girl. Hope realised it was the same pack that had attacked her; the dogs saw the two wolves and bared their teeth. Heather backed behind Hope, who was baring her teeth as well. Suddenly, a brown creature appeared beside the girl, who motioned for her pack to step aside,

"Well, look who it is?" said the brown wolf, Hope soon remembered the brown blur before she fainted and she recognised the voice,

"You're the ones that attacked me," growled Hope,

"And we had a good reason to, trying to attack her," said the wolf, pointing to the girl,

"I had no intention of attacking her, she had a bow and arrow raised at me," said Hope,

"You don't know what this child has been through, she needs something to protect herself with,"

Heather was shaking all through this and she didn't want Hope to get hurt, the two wolves started to circle each other as if ready to fight,

"I'm not going to fight you," said Hope

"Ew, getting scared are we?" said the wolf,

"No, I just don't want to waste my time on something stupid, come on Heather," said Hope as she and Heather trailed off,

"We'll meet again," said the wolf.

* * *

Hope and Heather got outside the city to what looked like a little park,

"That wolf gives me goose bumps," said Heather,

"Just forget about her," said Hope,

Suddenly, the two wolves saw teenagers hitting another wolf who then disappeared up a tree. Hope and Heather ran up to the teens and snapped at them. Heather ran to the tree to see the wolf but she was too far up to see. The teens threw sticks at Hope but she easily broke them, Hope then bit a teen on the leg, they ran away after that. Hope joined Heather at thetree where the wolf disappeared up in,

"Can you see her?" asked Hope, then as if on que, a wolf's head popped out. She was a fiery red colour with an orange patch over one eye and a red patch over the other,

"Are they gone?" asked the wolf,

"Yes, they are," replied Heather,

"OK, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the wolf shouted as she fell,

"Are you OK?" asked Hope,

"You get used to it, the name's Jess," she said,

"I'm Hope and this is Heather,"

"Righteous!" said Jess,

"Righteous?" asked Heather confused,

"Just a word I learned from the humans,"

"OK, can I just ask why your colour is red and orange?" asked Hope

"Oh, well, my colour was orange but when I came here, people just kept beating me up and the blood dried in my fur, that's how I'm two colours" explained Jess

"Aww, that's sad," said Heather

"So, where are you guys headed?" asked Jess

"I'm searching for Paradise," explained Hope,

"I don't really know anything about Paradise, I hear stories that it's real though," said Jess

"I was just….chosen…by the guardian. It said search for Paradise,"

Hope walked over to a tree and looked at the sky; all these mixed thoughts were going through her head. Just then, Hope caught a shimmer of black and white in the corner of her eye but when she turned, it was gone,

"Is something wrong?" asked Jess,

"No, everything's…..fine," said Hope,

"Come on Hope, we should get going if we're going to search for Paradise," said Heather,

"OK" said Hope as they started to walk off,

"WAIT!" shouted Jess,

"What is it?" asked Heather,

"Oh um….I-I w-was just…..wondering if I with you?" stammered Jess,

Hope and Heather exchanged glances then Hope stepped forward and said "Of course you can,"

"Great!" said Jess overjoyed, suddenly, another bright light appeared, the three wolves gasped in amazement, the light lowered onto Jess' neck and disappeared,

"Whoa, look at that Hope," said Heather,

Hope looked and was astonished, Jess wore a thin black chain with a gold gem in the middle of the heart,

"I'm never going to understand how you all get a necklace just like mine," said Hope,

Suddenly, Hope caught the sweet scent again,

"It's that scent again, come on we have to follow it!" explained Hope and started to run,

"Hey, wait up," shouted Heather and Jess.

The three wolves then ran back to the city

* * *

Back in the lab Quent, Cher and Lady Penelope were analysing the life force Cheza, who has just awoken, one of the researchers explained her condition 

"She seems to have calmed down a bit but data readings show that she's still in an agitated state,"

"I wonder what happened to make her come awake," Quent asked,

"The last thing Cheza reacted to was…wolf's blood!" explained Cher.

* * *

Through a dark alley way, the brown wolf and the girl were wondering through the city. A short while ago, one husky named Rocky decided he wanted to go and hunt real food but the wolf said they would get killed. Rocky then battled the wolf and was about to bite her throat but the girl saved her. Since then the girl and the wolf separated from the pack. 

"I hope me and you always stay together, Kirstie," the girl said as she stroked Kirstie's soft, chocolate brown muzzle,

"Me too, Nika," replied Kirstie,

Nika and Kirstie made their way to the streets when an old woman came out,

"Nika, I'm glad you're OK," she said,

Kisrtie as uneasy about her and stepped in front of Nika and snarled,

"Kirstie, it's OK, I know her she's very nice," whispered Nika,

"Nika, I've been worried about you ever since your parents died, are you OK?" she asked,

"Yea, I'm fine," Nika replied, suddenly the old woman hugged Nika and said in her ear "Nika, come and live with me, I'll look after you and make sure nothing happens to you,"

"Oh really, Kirstie and I will be so happy," Nika said overjoyed,

"Oh…..I didn't say Kirstie could live with us," the woman said,

"What!" said Nika,

"OK that's it, she's not going anywhere without me so just back off!" shouted Kirstie enraged with anger. Nika pulled Kirstie back into a corner,

"Kirstie, what are you doing? This woman is my friend," shouted Nika, Kirstie growled,

"She's trying to separated us, we wanted to stay on the streets and be together, isn't that what you want?" asked Kirstie,

Nika looked at Kirstie with sad eyes,

"Kirstie…I…I realy want to live with you….but…I want to live in a house," said Nika

Kirstie was horror struck, her only true frien wanted to leave her. Kirstie couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and ran, ran for her life, she ignored Nika's screams and ran to the edge of the city. Kirstie was out of breath but she kept running, she stopped at the edge of the city. Hope and the others saw her breathing heavily,

"Are you OK?" asked Heather,

Kirstie looked up,

"Well….l-look who i-i-it is," Kirstie said between breaths. After a few seconds she fainted.

* * *

**Please tell what you think in your reviews! Thank you! **


	4. Two New Friends

**Me: Here's another chapter in my wolf's rain story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Umamon: Bout bloody time as well!**

**Me: Shut up you, I've been busy, not to mention I have exams coming up**

**Umamon: who cares about exams?**

**Me: Easy for you to say you don't have to do any. Anyway I do not own wolf's rain or any of the original characters in the show but I do own the new characters.**

**Wolf's Rain**

_**Chapter 4-Two New Friends**_

Cher was still analyzing Cheza to find out what had awoken her,

"If wolf's blood really was the last thing Cheza reacted to then that must mean she can smell wolf's blood," Cher explained,

"But that's impossible; wolves have been extinct for 500 years. A fire destroyed all their homes and killed them all," a researcher said,

"Then how do you explain that blue wolf I brought in?" asked Quent,

"That could've easily been a very big dog," said Cher,

"I doubt it, wolves are still out there and they better watch out," said Quent, Cher noticed his hatred for wolves burn in his eyes,

"LADY PENELOPE" a soldier shouted as he burst in,

"What is it?" she asked,

"Bombs have been going off near your house, your husband wants you to go out of the city and he'll look after your dog," he said, the dog then hid behind her mistress' legs, she didn't like her husband,

"It's OK Beth, he'll look after you," Lady Penelope said,

"Let's go milady,"

"Ok"

The white dog watched in sadness as she left.

* * *

Kirstie's eyes fluttered open. Her legs were aching from all the running she did, she turned over now fully awake and saw a fire burning, she jolted up and backed away, fire was her greatest fear ever since what happened when she was a pup, 

"So, you're finally awake."

Kirstie nearly jumped 3 feet in the air; she turned round to see the same wolves she bumped into before she fainted,

"Well, if it isn't the wimpy pack," Kirstie smirked,

"Hey, you're lucky we helped you," Jess said,

"And who are you?" asked Kirstie,

"I'm Jess,"

"Well, I didn't need your help and why the heck would you two help me?" snarled Kirstie,

"Well, we weren't keen on helping you," said Heather,

"Then…who did?" asked Kirstie with a confused look on her face,

"I did, after all, we are all wolves, aren't we?" said a voice which belonged to Hope as she emerged from the bushes,

"You!" growled Kirstie,

"Yes, and if you're looking for a fight, you're asking the wrong wolf," suddenly, Hope caught the flower scent,

"It's that scent again, it's coming from the city,"

"Hang on there, you're not actually thinking of going back there, are you?" said Heather,

"Yea, you'll get caught, I'm not going," said Jess,

"Me neither," agreed Heather,

"Fine, you three stay here, I'm going to check it out and don't worry, I'll be back soon," Hope said as she disappeared towards the city,

"That wolf is going to get herself killed," said Kirstie with a serious tone,

"Stop saying that, Hope is brave, she's going to be OK," snapped Heather,

"Hmph,"

"Listen you two top fighting OK," said Jess, Kirstie remained silent as she went by some rocks to lay down and Heather went by the fire to warm up.

* * *

Hope now entered the city, she had this funny feeling that the scent was coming from the lab, it was worth checking out than just standing around, 

"Let's just hope my nose doesn't let me down now," she said,

Suddenly, nobles came pouring out from the alleys,

"That's the wolf that escaped from the lab," said one of them,

"Get her," another one commanded,

Hope ran as fast as she could hoping to lose them but they kept coming,

"I've got to find a way to the lab and lose the nobles at the same time,"

Then Hope thought of the tunnel she came through, it lead to those cages which weren't far from the lab,

"If only I could remember where it was," she said,

She continued to run, she hoped that she'll hopefully will find that tunnel. Hope swiftly turned into a dark alley just as the nobles ran past,

"Phew, that was close," she said, she looked around the alley to see it was the same one she came to when she first entered Freeze City,

"Great, now hopefully I'll find the lab,"

* * *

Cher had fallen asleep on her desk. She had been researching on the Legend of Odin. One of the researcher assistants came over to wake her up, 

"Miss Degre, Miss Degre…"

Cher moaned as she woke up,

"What is it?"

"One of the nobleman said he saw the wolf that escaped earlier," the assistant explained,

"Really?" Cher asked, the assistant nodded,

"Tell the nobles to try and catch her and bring her back here," and with that thw assistant left,. Cher made her way to the lab and looked up at the flower maiden,

"So many mysteries," she mumbled, suddenly, the alarms went off, someone was in the lab,

"Who's there?" Cher shouted,

Suddenly, the side door burst open as shadowy figures emerged, they were four legged creatures,

"Give us the flower maiden," said the front creature,

"What do you want?" Cher said,

"He's coming, we need to take her to safety," another one answered, one of the creatures made his way to Cher,

"You look tired," as he said this, his left eye flashed a blue colour and Cher fell backwards, the flash somehow revealed a black and white creature, a wolf. The gang of wolves then drained the water of Cheaza's sphere and then the wolves carried her out of the lab.

* * *

Hope heard the alarm from the lab, 

"What's going on?" she said, she made her way to a back alley when a group of wolves came out carrying something on their backs, then another figure appeared in front of the pack,

"Give up the flower maiden,"

"It's you, back off," the biggest wolf said,

"Give hr up," the shadow said, suddenly, the wolf and shadow were locked in combat,

The wolves carrying Cheza slipped silently away from the battle. Hope trotted around the battle and followed the wolves, they were talking,

"We need to get out of here," said one wolf,

"Yea, but where to?" asked another,

"We need to go to Glisemma town, that's where the first one lays," replied a third; Hope wondered what lay there when the figure that was fighting the wolf appeared. It was a man but he had a mask on, Hope kept her guard up,

"You won't succeed," he said, and then he vanished, Hope stared around her, the wolves and the man were gone,

"Whoa, I got to get back to the others,"

Hope then made her way to Jess, Heather and Kirstie.

* * *

Kirstie got up and made her way to the lake to have a drink, 

'How could Nika betray me like that,' she thought as she lapped the cool, refreshing water, 'Am I destined to be alone?' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud yelp in the distance,

"What's that?" she said as she made her way down the stream. She came to a clearing where a man was beating up a white dog, the dog did her best to dodge the blows but he got her sometimes, Kirstie was fuming that she ran over abd jumped in front of the dog,

"Ugh, not another wolf," the man said,

Kirstie then knew the white dog was actually a white wolf,

"I'll just have to finish you both off," he said, Kirstie jumped and bit the man on the leg and was clinging on, diging her teeth deeper into his flesh, the man cried in pain, Kirstie jumped away,

"Quickly, follow me!" shouted Kirstie, the white wolf followed her down the stream, they made it to the same spot Kirstie was drinking and hid in a bush,

"Are you OK?" asked Kirstie,

"I am now," said the wolf,

"Good, now off you go," said Kirstie as she headed back to Heather and Jess, the wolf started to follow her,

"What do you want?" snarled Kirstie,

"I'm Beth, what's your name?" asked the white wolf,

"None of your business runt," snapped Kirstie,

"Why are you so mad? Have you got anger issues?" asked Beth,

"LISTEN I…"

"KIRSTIE, there you are, we were looking everywhere for you," Kirstie was interrupted when Jess and Heather came running up,

"Whoa, who's the newbie?" said Jess,

"My name is Beth,"

"I'm Heather and this is Jess,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Where did you find her Kirstie?" asked Jess,

"I saw her getting beat up like the pathetic helpless wolf she is," said Kirstie,

"You don't know what that man is like, he's strong," Beth said,

Suddenly, there was a noise from the bush behind them, Kirstie walked forward and said, "Who's there?"

"Don't worry, it's only me," said Hope as she approached them,

"Hope, you're back," shouted an excited Heather as she jumped up in joy,

"Well, well, see you survived the nobles," said Kirstie,

"Yea, wasn't that tough," Hope then looked at Beth and said "Hey, I've seen you before, when I was in that cage,"

"Oh yea, I remember, my name's Beth,"

"I'm Hope,"

Beth noticed Hope, Jess and Heather had necklaces,

"Hey, I like your necklaces," said Beth,

"Thanks do you like my bracelet?" asked Heather,

While Heather and Beth were chatting away, Hope was thinking about what those gang of wolves said,

'We need to go to Glisemma town, that's where the first one lays,'

'Could that mean one of those stones lays in the town?' Hope thought, Jess noticed Hope looking at the ground,

"You OK Hope?" she asked,

"I heard a gang of wolves talking; they had the flower maiden,"

"Really? She was really here?" said Jess,

"Please, do you actually think the flower maiden will help you find Paradise?," said Kirstie,

"She has the scent of the moon flower, we have to try," said Hope,

"Yea, I'm in, we're going to find Paradise," said Heather,

"We leave tomorrow morning," said Hope,

"Can I come, I'm too scared to go back to my house," said Beth, Hope looked at Jess and heather who seemed cool with it,

"Sure you can," said Hope, suddenly another light appeared on Beth's neck to reveal a pink chain and heart with a yellow gem,

"I guess you're one of us now," said Jess,

Hope turned to Kirstie and said, "Are you coming too?"

"Alright, but when we do get to the next town, you're on your own," she replied, the five wolves settled down to sleep. As Kirstie went to sleep she thought 'Maybe I've finally found my true friends'.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Plz Review and tell me what you think**

**Umamon: And bring doughnuts plz plz plz plz**

**Me: rolls eyes**


	5. A Journey Begins

**KHA: Hello and wlecome to another chapter of Wolf's Rain,**

**Umamon: Hey Hope, is there any doughnuts left?**

**KHA: I think you ate them all**

**Uni: Umamon, you really oughta think about cutting down on the doughnuts, they'll make you fat,**

**Umamon: Cut Down! CUT DOWN! I can't cut down on doughnuts; I need them to stay alive.**

**Sora: You need doughnuts to stay alive?**

**Umamon: Yes, because they are so darn tasty, must….have…doughnuts**

**KHA: Okay, anyway, I do not own wolf's rain but I do own the new characters, I gotta go before Umamon raids any homes for doughnuts**

**Umamon: (raids nearby homes)**

**KHA: Too late,**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A journey Begins**_

Hope woke up just as the sun was rising, next to her was Heather and on her other side was Jess and Beth, Kirstie was a little distance away from the pack, Hope got up and stretched, then walked to a little hill to watch the sunrise,

"Our journey has begun," Hope said,

"Trust me, it isn't going to be easy," Hope turned to see Kirstie awake,

"So, you're coming with us now are you?" asked Hope,

"I said I'll only come with you to the next town, Paradise is just a stupid myth, there is no such thing," said Kirstie,

The blue wolf looked at her with a surprised look; Hope could see the look in the brown wolf's eyes,

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" said Hope, Kirstie continued to stare at the sun, Hope then noticed Kirstie had a scar on her left leg,

"Hey, how did you get that scar?" asked Hope,

"Hmph," Kirstie just turned away and walked off,

"OK"

"Hey Hope, you ready to go?" Hope and Kirstie turned to see Beth, Jess and Heather all awake,

"OK, let's go," with that, the 5 wolves set off for Glisemma town.

* * *

Quent left the pub he was in and was walking through the city with his dog Blue; nobles were scanning the cities for the missing flower maiden. Quent and Blue went and sat down in an alley way, he pulled out his wallet to look at his family picture, it was his wife, child Ruth and Blue just as a pup, it was the last picture before his home was destroyed,

"You got to remember this Blue, wolves will always be the enemy," Blue stared at him with her blue eyes. Quent took out his bottle of vodka and started to drink.

'Wolves are still out there and I will find them, especially that blue one' he thought.

* * *

Cher walked through Freeze City thinking about those creatures that took Cheza,

"Who were they keeping her safe from?" so many questions filled her head then she started to get a headache, "I need a drink,"

* * *

The wolves had been travelling for 2 days, they hadn't reached Glisemma town and they all were starving,

"I'm hungry and my feet hurt," moaned Beth,

"Do you ever stop whining?" said Jess,

"Let's have a little rest," said Hope, the 5 wolves slumped down. Hope kept her head up for any danger,

"Ugh, my stomach is talking," said Heather,

"Well, if we can't get anything, other packs always start picking off the runt," Kirstie said as she motioned towards Beth "and after if we're still peckish, there's the bloody mascot over there," she pointed to Jess "then we can have the baby for dessert," Kirstie licked her lips, Heather backed alongside Hope,

"Look, no one is eating nobody, now hopefully, we'll find something to eat," said Hope, suddenly, Jess perked up her nose and started sniffing the air,

"What's up Jess?" asked Beth,

"I can smell something," said Jess, then she ran off following the scent, the others close behind, Jess found what she was smelling, a dead deer, and it was fresh,

"Alright, finally something to eat," said Jess,

"Everyone dig in," shouted Heather as she began to eat, Kirstie just looked at the meat,

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" asked Hope,

"Uhh…yea, I'm not hungry," she replied,

"We've been travelling for 2 days, how can you not be hungry," said Hope,

"I'm just not OK," Kirstie snapped as she stormed off,

"What's her problem?" said Beth.

* * *

Kirstie ran to a clearing to search for food, in front of her was an apple tree with a few apples that have fallen off, she went over and sniffed a juicy red apple and nibbled at it, suddenly, Hope came in the clearing unnoticed by Kirstie and saw her eating something,

"What're doing?" Hope asked,

Kirstie jerked her head and spoke with her mouth full,

"Not…hing,"

"I saw you eat something though," Kirstie turned to Hope with big puffy cheeks,

"Did you eat that apple?" asked Hope, Kirstie turned her head round and swallowed quickly before turning back,

"No," Kirstie replied,

"You just swallowed, I'm not stupid you know," said Hope,

"Fine, I'm a vegetarian, you happy?"

"How come?"

"In the city, my pack always stole fruit and other foods from stores; I've never really eaten deer,"

"I can help you get into wild meat," said Hope,

"I don't need help, I can do it on my own," said Kirstie,

"Good luck with that then," then the two wolves made their way back.

* * *

Cher was in a little street pub and she had just had 3 glasses of wine and she was on her 4th, the barman was talking to his friend about a castle,

"That old castle overlooking Blue Moon Mountain belonged to generations of the Darcia family and rumour has it that someone has moved there," said the barman,

"And Darcia is still here. What exactly is he looking for?" asked his friend,

"Some say he is looking for a girl born from a flower called the Flower Maiden to cure him and his lover from the curse they got from Paradise," Cher instantly perked up, they were talking about Cheza,

"Paradise is just a myth. Paradise is ruled by wolves but they have been extinct for 500 years," said the customer,

"That may be true but how do we know some may have survived that great fire?" said the barman, the customer thought about it. Cher continued to listen, maybe she could get some info on this Darcia person.

* * *

The five wolves were climbing a steep mountain, Hope and Kirstie were at the front closely followed by Jess, Heather and Beth were at the back,

"Are we there yet?" asked Beth,

"Yeah, my feet are killing," said Heather,

"Quit complaining runt," snapped Kirstie, Heather then hid behind Jess,

"Hope, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Jess,

"Positive,"

"Well we should've been there by now," said Kirstie, Hope closed her eyes, maybe Kirstie was right, they should've been there by now, maybe all this was a lie. Sudden;y Hope's necklace glowed, she focused hard then her eyes snapped open,

"I saw it," she said,

"Saw what?" said Jess, Hope sprinted to the top followed by the others, they got to the top and gasped at the sight.

"We're here," said Beth, they had made it to Glisemma town.

**KHA: Well I'm gonna leave it there, hope you all enjoyed it, please review.**


	6. Glisemma Town

**KHA: Well, here's chapter 6 of Wolf's Rain-**

**Umamon: In case you forgot which one this was, it's the one with the wolves trying to find Paradise.**

**KHA: They know already Umamon, tell us something we don't know.**

**Umamon: I was the one who broke your guitar strings.**

**KHA: YOU WHAT!? (chases Umamon)**

**Umamon: (ish screaming)**

**Sora: O-K, KHA here doesn't own Wolf's Rain but she does own any new characters in here. Hope you enjoy chapter 6.**

_**Wolf's Rain-Chapter 6**_

_**Glisemma Town**_

The wolves stared at the little village before them, it was like a little Indian place with horses used for transport. The people looked like they lived healthy lives.

"Wow, so this is Glisemma town," said Jess.

The wolves made their way down to the little town; people stared at them for a little while but then went back to what they were doing.

"This looks like a nice little town," said Beth.

"You say that now, but wait until they betray you and they get their guns out," said Kirstie, Beth started to shake and hid behind Hope.

"Can you do anything else besides frighten others?" asked Hope.

"Yes, but frightening others is my hobby,"

"Don't you have a social life?" asked Heather.

"No, since it was destroyed by a human," Kirstie growled. The wolves came to a little alley where a group of humans were, Hope and the others stopped, the humans turned and the leader stepped forward.

"You're….you're….one of us," Heather said shocked. The leader had black hair and blue eyes and he wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans with black converse.

"Well it looks like we have some outsiders," he sad. Hope however was growling, how could one of her own throw away their pride as a wolf to live in a….a human form, she spoke out.

"Have you thrown away your pride as a wolf? To live as a human,"

The leader looked at Hope. "You need to do what you need to do to survive in the city, stay like that, and the nobles will catch you for sure," said one of them behind the leader; he wore black leather pants, black shirt and silver blue hair.

"So that means throwing away your dignity," snarled Hope.

"We haven't thrown away anything!" shouted the leader, then they changed into their true forms, the leader was white, the other one was silver blue.

"You live here like a pack of dogs," said Hope, the white wolf glared and snarled, then, before everyone knew it, the two were fighting. Kirstie got very angry.

"AHHHHHHHH stupid dogs," Kirstie then lashed at the white wolf as he pinned Hope down but the other wolf pushed her to the side.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're angry," he said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL….I'LL,"

"You'll do what?"

"THIS" then Kirstie charged and shoved the wolf into a wall. Beth then ran off.

"I can't watch this," Kirstie then saw 2 other wolves chase after her.

"Hey, aren't you going to help your runt friend?" Kirstie said.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to help her, you help her," Hope said.

"Fine," then Kirstie raced off. Heather and Jess were hiding behind some trash bins. Heather had a banana peel on her head.

"I can't watch this," said Heather, then the peel fell over her eyes.

"That's better," Hope and the white wolf were then at it again.

* * *

Beth kept running then she turned to the right but she came to a dead end.

"Aw nuts, how come I don't have a keen sense of…what's the word," before she could finish, she was trapped by two wolves.

"Uh…nice wolves…good wolves," she stammered, the wolves bared their teeth while edging towards her.

"Aw, nuts," she said as she backed against the wall. The wolves advanced towards her more and more, suddenly, a figure jumped over the two and landed in front of Beth.

"Kirstie, what are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"What does it look like runt, I'm saving your butt," Kirstie snarled, then the wolves lashed out and so did Kirstie. Kirstie was a good fighter. Beth felt kind of helpless and closed her eyes tight, then her necklace glowed and Beth saw the fight, she snapped her eyes open.

"Kirstie, quick, turn around,"

Kirstie listened and saw a wolf above her, she jumped up and bit his throat from underneath, when she landed she ripped his throat out, then she turned around ad lashed at the other wolf and ripped his throat out too. Beth came out just a bit frightened.

"Please don't kill me," Beth whimpered.

"No, I came to save YOU," Kirstie replied.

"Phew, that's good," suddenly, a light appeared and lowered onto Kirstie's neck. She now wore a yellow chain with the familiar heart shape and a purple gem. Beth began to circle her and teased her.

"Looks like you're officially one of us now," Beth said with a smirk.

"No I'm not!" Kirstie growled while she tried to get the necklace off but she couldn't it off.

"Darn it," Kirstie cursed.

"C'mon, we better go back," Beth said.

"Beth, how did you know there was a wolf behind me when your eyes were closed?" Kirstie asked.

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and….i just saw it," Beth replied. Kirstie looked at her confused.

"I wonder…the necklaces," Kirstie murmured.

"Hey, I think the others need our help," Beth said snapping Kirstie out of her trance, and then the two wolves ran back to the fight.

* * *

Hope and the white wolf exchanged blows one after the other. The white wolf had much experience in fighting and he fought as though he could read Hope's next moves. Hope charged with her fangs bared and claws at the ready as she jumped above the opposing wolf. Hope was about to slash when she was knocked to the side by the other wolf. Jess emerged from the shadow of the bins and took a defensive stance in front of Heather. The white wolf advanced towards Jess but suddenly, Hope lashed at him and bit his shoulder. The other wolf was about to react when a brownish figure tackled him. Kirstie snarled as Beth went to check on Heather. Hope and Kirstie circled the white and bluish wolves when the white wolf barked,

"STOP, there is no need for this reckless fighting," Hope and Kirstie looked surprised.

"What? Ya scared to fight us? I knew it," Kirstie said.

"Why fight when there is no point in fighting," the white wolf said as he changed to a human again. Hope stared at the 2 humans before they walked away.

"And take my word for it," the white wolf turned to look at Hope, "You won't survive in this town like that for long," then he and the other one disappeared.

* * *

Cher had called the Nobles to search the lab to find any evidence on who took Cheza. Many nobles searched through the lab but had no luck on finding anything. Detective Hubb lead the search. Cher stood by the sphere tat had contained Cheza in. She thought about what she heard at the pub.

"Darcia? He's looking for Cheza to…cure him and his lover from a Paradise curse...what exactly does he need a cure for?" Cher mumbled to herself.

"It looks to me that you need some rest," Cher turned arounn to face detective Hubb.

"Hello Hubb, have you found anything on where Cheza is?" Cher asked.

"Not a clue yet," Cher just sighed.

"C'mon Cher, you've been working on this…flower girl for 2 years, don't you think you should move on," Hubb said.

"Oh Hubb, I always knew you were jealous of the flower maiden Cheza," Cher replied.

"I just think she's a bit…useless," Hubb said as Cher turned to him with a cross look.

"You see Hubb, that's why we got a divorce,"

* * *

A huge helicopter flew through the sky. As it came above Glisemma town, it hovered. A door opened and a tall man stood there wit long jet black hair and he had an eye patch over his left eye.

"Did those wolves really think that they could hide away Cheza from me," he laughed evilly as the door closed. On the side of the helicopter, a name was painted on.

'Darcia'

* * *

Heather and Beth were jumping for joy that the creepy human wolves were gone. Jess just rolled her eyes at the two idiots and joined Hope who was still gazing at where the two wolves went.

"You OK?" asked Jess.

"Yea, it's just….why would they disguise their true self as a…human?" Hope muttered.

"Maybe it's how we exist today, legend does say we've been extinct for 500 years but here we are, living proof," Jess explained.

"But we can see those humans in their true form, why can't humans?" asked Kirstie. Heather and Beth soon joined the conversation.

"The legend of Odin," Hope muttered.

"Legend? Can I hear it?" asked Heather.

"Long ago, when wolves ruled the world known as Paradise, there was a brave warrior named Odin and he was half human, half wolf," Hope explained. The others listened as she continued.

"He lived in Paradise with his pack peacefully until one day, terrible creatures known as Soul Bearers began appearing in Paradise. No one knew where they came from. The wolf elder thought the very core of the Soul Bearer's nest was on the outside, in this world. But Odin thought differently, he thought the nest lay in the centre of Paradise,"

"Why did he think that?" asked Beth.

"I'm not sure but the wolf elder, to protect Paradise, sealed the entrance with five magical stones and hid them away. Odin was furious that the elder would just seal the Soul Bearers and run way so he gathered other wolves who became his messengers and he gave each of them the power to look like a human to a ordinary human's eye and find those stones. So you see, to a human, a wolf could create an illusion to make them look human," Hope explained.

"So what happened afterwards?" Kirstie asked.

"I can't remember, my grandfather used to tell me the story when I was a pup," Hope said.

"Well…why don't we have a look around this town and see what we can find," suggested Beth. The 5 wolves agreed and they made their way to the centre of the town. Kirstie was walking a little behind the pack as many questions raged within her mind. Hope noticed her troubled glance and asked.

"Are you OK? You look troubled,"

"It's just…right, these necklaces, what are their purposes exactly?" she asked. Hope replied,

"I'm not sure; the guardian said that it will help us with our journey. When we came to this town just outside it, I saw the town through a vision and that's how we found it. I think that necklaces use some sort of spiritual aura that guides us to where we want to go,"

"I see," Kirstie replied. The pack soon arrived at the centre of the town where there were many houses and shops but there was one building that looked like an old temple. Hope's nose perked up as a strong smell hit her nose, it was the scent of the lunar flower and its source was from the old temple. There weren't many people walking about so the pack entered the temple. Inside the room was large and wide with stained glass windows decorating the walls. What caught Hope's eye was a small patch of flowers growing amongst some broken floorboards in front of an old statue of a wolf.

"I see you made it, and in one piece," the pack turned to see the white wolf from before.

"We're not as weak as you think we are," Kirstie snarled at the wolf.

"I never thought you were weak. I guess you are drawn to the strong scent of the lunar flower here. It is strong because here is where the first one lays," the wolf said. Hope replied in a confused tone. "The first what?"

"The first trial of the Paradise stones."

**KHA: And I'm going to leave it there-**

**Umamon: NOOOOOOOOO**

**KHA: YEEEEEEEES, anyway I know it goes off the plot of the tv show but who cares, this is my fanfiction. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me which new wolf you like the most? R+R!**


	7. The Snow Stone Trial

**KHA: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the very long update on this fan fiction, I hope you'll all forgive me, school and exams have been getting in the way.**

**Posse: -Hold up burning torches and pitchforks at KHA and Sora laughs evilly.-**

**KHA: Um...what are you guys doing?**

**Aqua: We wanted to punish you severely for not updating.**

**KHA: O-K then, well...oh I hear my name being called well I better get going –sprints for her life-**

**Angel: Bye KHA, come back soon.**

**Aqua: She's getting away, after her –posse runs after her-**

_**Wolf's Rain-Chapter 7**_

_**The Snow stone Trail**_

The white wolf walked forward and stood in front of the patch of lunar flowers.

"They say the Paradise stones are the key to unsealing the barrier to Paradise." The white wolf explained as he made himself look human.

"But you also need the flower maiden."

"She is the key to finding Paradise." Hope muttered. The wolf's eyes widened slightly.

"You know this?" he asked.

"My father used to tell me long ago...before we were separated." Hope replied. The wolf just looked at her, like he was thinking about what she said before he finally spoke.

"I'm Kiba."

"I'm Heather; this is Beth, Jess, Hope and Kirstie."

Then the grey wolf from before entered and Kirstie growled.

"And this is Tsume." Kiba pointed out.

"You!" Kirstie snarled.

"Hey, it's the cute one." Tsume replied. Kirstie rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Hope walked over to the patch of lunar flowers and sniffed them; it was definitely the same scent of the flower maiden she had smelt back in the city.

"We have the flower maiden." Kiba said. Hope turned her head to look at him.

"But we're not giving her up."

"And why is that?" Hope asked emotionless.

"Well...you see..." Kiba began but was soon cut off as the ancient statue's eyes suddenly glowed a reddish colour.

"Ok, that's scary." Heather mumbled.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"The trial chambers are about to be revealed!" Tsume said surprised.

The eyes of the wolf statue then shot a beam of red light outwards, the wolves jumped to avoid being hit. The beam connected to a wall and strange markings appeared on the wall. They connected and soon formed a chamber door with ancient drawings decorating it.

"Was that there the whole time?" Beth asked.

"No, it just appeared from somewhere but it wasn't there before!" Kirstie snapped sarcastically.

"Makes sense." Heather said.

"No... it doesn't make sense." Tsume replied.

Suddenly, the gem on Beth's necklace glowed and started to pull Beth towards the door.

"Wah! Wh-what's happening to me!? Guys! I don't like this!" she called out.

The others were shocked at what was happening before them. The necklace dragged Beth near the door and it opened.

"Wait Beth!" Hope called out.

The white she-wolf entered inside the chamber as Hope jumped to stop her but was pushed back by some sort of force as she neared the entrance.

"Ouch! That hurt." Hope complained.

"Guys! What's going on?" Beth said on the other side of the barrier. She began to paw at it in hopes of it disappearing but it didn't.

"It looks like you have been chosen to go through the trails of the snow stone." Kiba said.

"What? But I don't want to...it doesn't sound fun." Beth whined.

"The trails are indeed not easy, but if they have picked you to undergo the trails...you might just have a chance." Kiba said.

"Me? But I can't do this."

"Beth...your necklace, it pulled you here, maybe it will help you in the trails." Hope said. Beth just stared at her with frightened eyes.

"You can do this Beth, the necklace will guide you." Heather shouted.

"But I-"she was cut off as doors began to close over the barrier.

"BETH!" the others howled. Hope tried to stop the doors closing.

"Beth! You can do this! You can-"the doors then fully closed, engulfing Beth in complete darkness.

* * *

"Great. I'm stuck in a dark scary room. I can't even see my own paw." Beth whined. Suddenly, a faint yellow light emitted from Beth's necklace.

"Now that's much better."

Beth looked around her but all she saw was black, it was like being stuck in a closed off cave.

"There's nothing here, what am I meant to do?" Beth asked no one. She started to walk forward when a burst of light shot from the ground.

It expanded and turned into grass, then came flowers then trees. It continued until it fully formed into a beautiful plain with spring flowers and a crystal clear lake.

"Wow! Beautiful" then Beth sprinted across the plain.

* * *

Hope got pushed back as the doors fully closed, cutting the pack off from Beth.

"Damn." Hope cursed.

"It's up to her now, if she doesn't know what to do...well she's screwed." Tsume said. Hope shot him a death glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Jess asked confused.

"That just proves that this pack is crewed." smirked Tsume.

"You wanna say that again!?" snarled Hope threateningly.

"Beth may be a shrimp but I know she'll be able to do this." Kirstie said.

* * *

"Wow! This place is so pretty and wonderful. I want to stay here forever." chanted Beth.

The white she-wolf pranced through a patch of colourful flowers and sniffed the wonderful scents.

"This place is perfect." Beth said.

"This place is a paradise." A voice said behind Beth. The white wolf whizzed around to face a young girl leaning on a tree, eyes closed and hidden in a faint shadow.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I think the question you're looking for is 'Who were you?'" the girl replied glumly.

Beth gave her a confused look, the girl stood up with her eyes still closed. She had brown hair up in a pony tail and slightly tan skin. She wore a black polo shirt with blue jogging pants and white tennis shoes.

"My name was Sayuri."

"My name is Beth, isn't this place beautiful? I just want to stay here forever." Beth said.

"Those were the exact thoughts I had when I came here...now I'm forever lost jeer." She muttered the last part but Beth still heard.

"I don't understand what you're saying and why won't you open your eyes?" Beth asked.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Sayuri asked back. Beth gave her a confused look, Sayuri slowly opened her eyes and Beth gasped.

* * *

"You really have confidence in your friends, don't you?" Tsume asked the pack of wolves, Kirstie continued to stare at him with a confident expression.

"Yes I do." The brown she-wolf said sternly.

"Hn! Your pack really doesn't know anything about these trails. I bet that she won't be getting out fo there." Kiba said, keeping a cool but stern manner.

"What do you mean?" whimpered Heather.

"The trails of the Paradise stones aren't just simple trials. The magic from the stones infiltrate your mind and search your memories and thoughts, with the information collected, the magic traps the creature in an illusion...but not just a normal illusion.

"This illusion eats away at your thoughts and memories the longer you stay trapped within it, until you basically flicker out of existence in the real world while your body is forever trapped within the illusion."

Heather's eyes widened at the new source of information she had just heard, Jess gasped while Hope and Kirstie kept a stoic composure.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before!? Heather shouted in a worried tone.

"Didn't feel like it then." Tsume smirked; Kirstie gave him a death glare.

"You're asking for a death wish you are!" the chocolate she-wolf snapped.

"You definitely are feisty." commented Tsume.

Kirstie gave a low growl before Kiba interrupted.

"Your friend was chosen to take the trails; there was nothing we could do."

"So what now?" Hope asked coolly.

"We wait."

* * *

Beth couldn't believe her eyes at the right in front of her. How could this be possible? There's just no way.

'Is...is this the power...of the snow stone?' she thought nervously. Sayuri stood in front of her in wolf form. She was black with a grey chest area and muzzle. The shocking thing was her eyes; they were...white, no iris, no pupil, just eye white.

"W-What...?" Beth stuttered.

"Shocked, aren't you?" Sayuri muttered coldly.

"What the? How the...What? How? Why?" Beth stuttered, backing away from the eyeless wolf.

"It isn't a surprise you don't know what's happening, having the safety of a furnished house and being a pet!" Sayuri spat with venom.

"What!? How did you-"

"This illusion searches your memories." Sayuri interrupted, Beth's eyes widened in realization.

"Big shocker isn't it? This whole place you see now is just an illusion created by the snow stone's magic, a way the stones could be protected from the hands of evil.

"The true Paradise long ago was under threat from Soul Bearers, terrible creatures that stalk anyone they can find. Soul Bearers are invisible at first but once they bear a soul from their prey, they use it to take on any form they want...kind of like a magical stabilizer."

Beth gasped at the explanation.

"Once your soul is taken, your body becomes an empty vessel, wondering around until the body finally decays into nothing." Sayuri said.

"Oh my god!" Beth shrieked.

"But there's always a bunch of Soul Bearers that find their way into the trails sneakily and prey on those chosen to withstand the trails, those vile creatures!" she practically spat the last part with disgust at the mention of these horrid creatures. Beth suddenly felt sorry for the female wolf, to be forever trapped in a wonderful place that wasn't even real, just a freaking, stupid illusion. What if she ended up trapped here?

"Is there anywhere out of here?" Beth asked. Sayuri chuckled.

"I don't know do I? Since I'm forever trapped here and soulless."

Beth lowered her head, what if she never saw her friends again? What if the Soul Bearers got her soul? Then a thought clicked inside her head.

"You said if your soul got taken that your body would decay into nothing, why is your body still here and how can you still talk and act normally?" asked Beth. Sayuri turned back into her human image and leaned against a tree.

"I'm forever trapped in this illusion and this illusion is forever as long as the snow stone stays untouched. My body is kind of preserved, as long as I stay in this illusion. I will continue to exist, even without my soul." Sayuri explained.

Beth thought Sayuri's explanation; the longer you stayed in this illusion the more of a chance she'll get stuck here...forever. Beth couldn't let that happen, she had given up her life with Lady Penelope to find Paradise with her new pack. They've just started this journey and Beth was NOT going to be the first to fall, she WAS going to get that snow stone.

Suddenly, Beth's necklace shone with a bright yellow light and the illusion began to fade into darkness.

"It seems you've found a way out of the illusion...maybe you're not so bad after all, you might just have a chance." Sayuri said.

"Sayuri..."

"Good luck kid. I think you'll be able to do it." Sayuri said as she turned away. The illusion was fading fast...and so was Sayuri.

"Sayuri, wait! Come with me." Beth shouted.

Sayuri looked back and her colourless eyes gazed into Beth's blue ones.

"Sorry kid but i no longer exist on the outside world."

"I don't believe it! C'mon Sayuri, I'll find a way to get your soul back, and then we can find the way to Paradise together, with my friends as well!" Beth shouted as the illusion started to fade faster.

"I like you kid, you got determination." said Sayuri. "I hope you make it all the way."

Sayuri was now getting smaller in Beth's vision.

"I'll remember you...Sayuri." Beth whispered as the darkness finally took over and the illusion was gone.

Beth's necklace dimmed to a faint glow and the darkness lightened and Beth saw she was in a room with a round platform in the centre. On the platform was a sparkling object, the snow stone, Beth's ears perked up and she made her way to the stone. Suddenly, as she was about to take it, the ground started to shake and rumble. Beth whined, she didn't know what to expect now.

**KHA: -pops head out from under a blanket- That's the chapter for now, hoped you liked it.**

**Sasuke: -walks by and spots KHA- Uh...What are you doing?**

**KHA: Shh! I was never here. –Disappears under blanket-.**

**Sasuke: -sweat drops.-**


End file.
